Conventionally, an angular ball bearing is considered as a rolling bearing to be selected in cases where moment rigidity is required.
As tapered roller bearings, there is known a tapered roller bearing in which protrusions are provided on opening edges of pockets on an outer peripheral side and an inner peripheral side of a cage so that rollers are integrated with the cage to prevent rollers from falling out when assembling or during use of the bearing, and a smaller flange on an inner ring is made unnecessary so that the roller are made longer correspondingly to increase load capacity (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).